1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a length-adjustable buckle apparatus and, more specifically, relate to a buckle apparatus for a wearable device that can conveniently adjust the length of a band of the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of wearable device industries, smart glasses, smart watches, fitness bands, wearable robots, and the like have been the main spotlight in promising fields.
Among them, watch or band type wearable devices to be worn on wrists have well-known fastening structures (e.g., a wristband). Particularly, watch type wearable devices adopt buckle structures that are similar to traditional watches, and there is no need for a user to frequently change the wearing states of the fastening structure (e.g., the length of the wristband) during use. That is, up to now it has not been necessary for users to frequently adjust band lengths. When an adjustment to the length of the band is required, users unlock buckles, completely release the wearing states of devices, adjust the lengths of the bands to desired lengths, and then wear and use the devices again.
However, in the case of watch type wearable devices, there is a growing need for users to frequently adjust the lengths of bands according to their desired conditions.
However, since various types of sensors are mounted on wearable devices, close contact between the sensors and users' body parts on which the wearable devices are worn is required for the operations of the sensors. In order to meet the need that the sensors be at a desired distance or proximity with particular body parts, band lengths often have to be frequently adjusted. In the case of buckle apparatuses that secure the wearable device to the body part, adjustment of the band length necessitates completely releasing opposite ends of a strap from one another and removing the device from the body part. Completely removing the device from the body part and releasing the ends of the strap from one another is relatively cumbersome and inconvenient. Therefore, the buckle apparatuses in the related art are inadequate.